


极度迷恋 Super Psycho

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 琼恩单恋着史塔克家性格恶劣的样子，后来那养子成了他哥哥的男友，他哥哥甚至为此和家人决裂从家里搬了出去。某日，罗柏和席恩争吵后席恩失踪，三年后身为警察的琼恩在拉姆斯·波顿的地下室找到了他。而席恩已然与从前完全不一样了，在选择与家人共同生活和被维斯特洛康复中心的义工照料中席恩选择了后者，他拒绝见到雅拉和罗柏，为了病人精神状态的稳定，雅拉和罗柏不得不同意。在早些年报名成为康复中心义工的琼恩争取到了照料席恩的机会，而破天荒地，席恩竟然同意由他早些年厌恶嘲讽的私生子照料。于是，席恩住到了琼恩家里，琼恩本以为席恩如此狼狈的状态会帮他结束他长达十数年的绝望单恋，却未料，他还是荒谬地爱着他。
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 5





	极度迷恋 Super Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> 【感情线】  
> Jon 单箭头 Theon  
> Robb和Theon交往ing，在Theon失踪的三年疯狂地寻找Theon，现在好不容易找到了，Theon却拒绝和他见面，十分头疼  
> 小剥皮和Theon没有感情线，只有变态的凌虐，莫得感情  
> 最主要想写Jon的心理历程Orz

片段一  
“所以，席恩同意见我了吗？”  
琼恩的红发兄弟坐在他对面，他们在咖啡馆里，有点喧闹，旁边的一桌女性欢乐地分享着什么，另外一桌的母亲在教育小孩不要把蛋糕泡在奶茶里，还有几个学生抱着笔记本劈劈啪啪地敲打着。  
琼恩沉默着，不知如何作答，于是罗柏又问了一次，虽然尽全力忍耐了但罗柏的眼眶还是一点点红起来，“无论通过什么方式，我能去见见席恩吗？我真的很想他…”男人竭力忍耐悲伤的表情，下颚线崩得紧紧的，“我他妈想他想得都要疯了。”  
“你知道的，罗柏，这件事并不是由我决定的，而是由维斯特洛康复中心。”在最开始，琼恩带着席恩去康复中心时总是晕头转向，但随着次数增多，他变得轻车熟路：先去见负责康复治疗的心理咨询师玛格丽·提利尔小姐，再去找蓝礼·拜拉席恩医生进行物理治疗，最后去体检，以便身为营养师的维拉斯·提利尔先生为席恩制定新的营养用餐表。  
整个康复中心都把席恩·葛雷乔伊当作易碎品一样保护着，葛雷乔伊家的幺子失踪案在三年前是轰动一时的大案，而当他被寻回时，其罪犯在他身上犯下的罪行之恶劣，简直令人发指。  
事实上席恩现在确实是一个易碎品，在琼恩第一次带他回康复中心复诊时，他因为当天略显密集的人口而恐慌症发作了，他颤抖得像在狂风中飘零的落叶，过度惊恐呼吸困难以至昏厥，在那之后琼恩开始研究进入康复中心的其他方法，并为席恩成功申请了开车直接到员工通道门口以进入诊疗室的特权。  
“罗柏，你知道的，我的身份只是康复中心的义工，真正做决定的只能是康复中心和席恩他自己。”  
他的兄弟抱着头，绝望地撕扯着头发，满脸自责，“是我的错，我简直是比长城外的异鬼还要蠢的白痴，我那天到底为什么要和席恩吵架……如果我和他一起回家……”  
琼恩探过身子拍了拍罗柏的肩膀，“罗柏，这不怪你。”  
从实际情况来说，这件事确实是席恩自己的原因。席恩的性格实在太过混蛋，有时连他青梅竹马的男友都难以忍受，琼恩记得那天他在酒吧劝架（这很奇怪，平时是他和葛雷乔伊打架，而罗柏才是劝架的那个人），本来一切都在可控范围之内的，直到席恩用他恶劣的嘴巴说出“我昨天不接你的电话是因为我在和萝丝上床！”，罗柏才真的炸成一个火药桶，琼恩不得不用尽全力把罗柏抱住以免席恩的漂亮脸蛋上挨上几拳，而史塔克家的养子狼狈又故作高傲地轻哼了一声，走出了酒吧。  
那是他们最后一次见到席恩。  
之后的好几天罗柏都赌气不和席恩联络，琼恩和他警局的兄弟们则用金龙赌他们还有几天会和好。  
直到一周后，雅拉质问罗柏她弟弟的下落，他们赶到席恩家，才发现席恩从当晚从酒吧离开后就没有回去过。  
他们后知后觉地发现席恩失踪了。

片段二  
“你还爱着罗柏吗？”  
琼恩问完又觉得自己很蠢，他真的愚不可及。  
为什么不爱罗柏呢？这个天之骄子，从出生就注定要继承史塔克家万千家产的长子，打小成绩全Ａ，从学科测评到体育比赛他参与的项目都是第一，大学就锐意进取独立创建了属于自己的公司。他是父母眼中的好儿子，同学眼中的优等生，是所有人钦羡的对象，而如此完美的人，竟愿意为了你放弃一切家业，不惜与家族决裂也要和你在一起。  
当这样的人望着你的双眼，又有何人能不陶醉，还能心狠地说不呢。  
然而琼恩仍旧定定瞅着席恩，像个男孩一样紧张地等待着席恩的答案。  
席恩哭了，碧绿色的眼瞳溢满泪水，“我不敢见他，琼恩，我没有勇气见他。”  
他跳过了琼恩包含期待的那个问题，但琼恩已经知道他的言下之意，他心里的那星火苗还没有烧起就被熄灭了，他心不在焉地安抚着，“不，不用担心，他也还爱着你，这三年他无时无刻不在想念着你。”  
海怪啜泣着，额头抵在琼恩的肩膀上，“可是我没有勇气见他，我已经不是从前的席恩·葛雷乔伊了。”  
滚烫的泪水沾湿了琼恩的胸口，风一吹，熊熊大火再次燃烧起来，他试探地把手放在席恩瘦削到突兀的肩膀上，小心翼翼地摩挲着他一节一节的肋骨，“嘘……席恩，不要担心，无论如何他都爱你。”  
无论如何我也都爱你。

片段三  
琼恩有时会有一些黑暗阴郁的想法，就像维斯特洛历史上很多作为反面教材代表的私生子一样，当然他的想法没那么恶毒，他可舍不得罗柏遭遇任何不测，虽然凯特琳夫人在对私生子冷眼相加这件事上乐此不疲，但罗柏是他血脉相连的亲兄弟，他深深爱着那五个姓史塔克的兄弟姐妹们。  
只是有时，他会设想，假如罗柏不是那么长情的人，一切会不会好一些，假如罗柏在这三年放弃了对席恩的寻找，或者看到席恩现在惊弓之鸟般的神经质样子大失所望了，一切会不会好一些。  
然而他的兄弟却该死地和他一样长情，在和罗柏一起观看（为了确保席恩的安全而安装的）客厅监控下的席恩时罗柏的眼神要把琼恩的心脏揉碎了。  
他爱他。  
哪怕席恩看上让仍然糟糕透了，瘦得像火柴人，养了好几个月面颊依旧凹陷，走路走不稳，双手才能拿起东西，棕发干枯双目无神，站姿就像随时等着有人对他拳脚相加一样，他脆弱的心理承受能力和经常失常的精神状态甚至让他出不了门，可是纵然如此，罗柏也该死地发疯一样着魔一样爱着他。  
就像琼恩自己一样。

片段四  
某天，席恩开始想念拉姆斯，并非那些阴郁的，恐怖的，血腥的画面，而是当拉姆斯心情愉悦时的场景，——地下室里，他因为乖顺听话而得到了拉姆斯的夸赞，拉姆斯会摸摸他的头发，而他会跪在主人的身边，用脸颊去蹭他的裤腿。  
发现他想念拉姆斯时席恩崩溃了，他极度恐慌，想要把自己不正常的脑袋割下来，他怀疑他可能真的疯了，他把家里能找到的药都吃了一遍，却还是觉得自己精神不正常，于是他从衣柜底层找到钥匙打开琼恩的床头柜，在里面找到了剃须刀片，——琼恩很谨慎，已经把家里一切有危险性的器具都收起来了，他甚至给放满刀具的厨房加了门锁，但他低估了席恩的细心程度。  
他躺进浴缸的时候恐慌已经消失了一些，心情变得宁静，他无数次想过如果沉睡在黑暗里他的痛苦可能会减少很多，还能摆脱他不正常的脑子。当然，他也留恋这一切，留恋琼恩做的可口又营养均衡的饭菜，留恋还在为了让拉姆斯脑袋开花而奔波在诉讼中的雅拉，留恋他已经三年没有见过的，思念却不敢触及的罗柏。  
可是那刀片就好像有魔法一样，它闪着冷光，诱惑着席恩把它锋利的那面摁在自己手腕一跳一跳的动脉上。  
琼恩回到家看不到席恩就觉得不对劲，当他撞开浴室门闯进去时席恩的手腕已经开了一个小口，琼恩的大脑一片空白，他可能嘶吼了，他知道玛格丽小姐和他说过较大的声音可能会吓到席恩的但他还是吼了，具体发生了什么事情他都忘记了，很混乱，他听到了救护车的轰鸣，还有人群的声音。  
他清醒下来的时候他已经在病房里了，席恩躺在病床朝他微笑，那笑容依旧僵硬而怪异，但在琼恩眼里真他妈的可爱极了。席恩轻轻地抱怨他的手腕只是划了一个肉眼都看不到的小口子，而医护却把他摁在病床上不让他起来，他甚至还输着液。  
说着，席恩还抬起另一只手指了指手背上的针头和胶布。  
琼恩看着似乎还若无其事的席恩，嚎啕大哭。  
印象中在他五岁之后就没有哭得如此失态过了，他也不想，但他真的很恨这个操蛋的世界。他怀疑这个世界想让他得心脏病。  
暗恋了十年的人和自己的亲兄弟在一起了，而且对他依旧像从前那么刻薄；后来他的暗恋对象失踪了三年被自己在地下室找到，他把蜷缩成一团的几乎不能称之为人的生物抱起来的时候根本不敢相信这就是席恩；再后来席恩选择他作为他的义工，琼恩高兴得恨不得同时改信新神旧神淹神火神来表达自己虔诚的感谢；然而他认为一切都要变好时，席恩自杀了，他差点又一次失去他，他要疯了。  
这个操蛋的世界到底要把席恩折磨成什么样，把他折磨成什么样，才肯罢休？这难道是天谴吗，虽然他还他妈的不知道自己到底做错了什么。  
也许琼恩哭得太厉害了，席恩收起笑容小心翼翼地向他道歉。琼恩说没事，抽了很多纸巾去擦自己一塌糊涂的脸。  
“当时我并不是要自杀的，我舍不得了，听到你开门的声音我会停止割腕了。”  
琼恩用又疼又肿的桃子眼睛看着席恩，看着对方露出一个羞怯的微笑，“我想起你鼓励我一定要活下去。”  
唉，旧神在上。  
琼恩叹息。  
为什么呢，这个万恶的养子，这个从小就把自己的情绪掌控得死死的的葛雷乔伊，仅仅是把嘴角向两边扬起来，他心中所有的躁郁慌张惊恐不安就被抚平了呢？  
他真是该死地，无可救药地爱着他。

完


End file.
